The present invention relates to a support for a flexible pouch, such a support serving to be mounted in a fluid dispenser including a flexible pouch in which a fluid to be dispensed is stored. To extract the fluid from the flexible pouch fixed to the support, a dispensing device is provided such as a pump or a valve. The dispensing device is preferably a device of the xe2x80x9cairlessxe2x80x9d type in which the fluid is extracted without air being taken in, so that the volume of the flexible pouch decreases as the fluid is dispensed.
In that type of dispenser, it is known that an intermediate part can be used for forming the connection between the dispensing device and the flexible pouch. Such an intermediate part is referred to herein is a xe2x80x9cflexible pouch supportxe2x80x9d because it is to said part that the opening in the flexible pouch is fixed, in general by heat-sealing. Furthermore, the support defines a structure on which the dispensing device or dispensing member is mounted. The support then defines a passageway that causes the dispensing member to communicate with the opening in the flexible pouch so as to enable fluid contained in the pouch to be extracted therefrom.
A problem that arises with that type of pouch dispenser lies in the fact that the pouch becomes flattened, thereby sometimes forming compartments from which the fluid cannot be extracted. As a result, a certain quantity of fluid cannot be dispensed because it remains captive in said compartments, and fluid is therefore wasted.
The dispenser described in Document WO 93/25321 includes a flexible pouch that is provided with a dip tube fixed in a connection sleeve which also defines the passageway that causes the inside of the pouch to communicate with the outside. The fluid can thus reach the passageway in the support either directly along the tube or else via the inside of the tube, in the event that a compartment forms in the pouch. The tube thus has a drawing-off function enabling the fluid contained in a compartment of the pouch to be extracted therefrom.
The same applies in Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,184.
In short, the tube is disposed directly in the passageway.
The drawback with that type of dispenser is that it is difficult to fill the pouch with fluid since the tube is disposed in the passageway via which the inside of the pouch is caused to communicate with the outside. It is thus impossible to insert the nozzle of the filling apparatus into the flexible pouch, as is the common procedure.
An object of the present invention is to remedy that drawback of the prior art by defining a dispenser that is of the type having a pouch and a dip tube but that is easy to fill.
To this end, the present invention provides a support for a flexible pouch as defined in claim 1. By placing the dip tube outside the passageway, the design reverts to being fully conventional in that filling is performed normally with the nozzle in the passageway. The dip tube leaves the passageway totally unobstructed.
Advantageously, said appendage is provided with at least one fixing end-piece suitable for coming into engagement with the top end of the tube. Preferably, said fixing end-piece communicates with the passageway via at least one window that is situated beyond the top end of the tube. In a variant, said fixing end-piece communicates with the passageway via a duct extending in line with said end-piece and opening out in the passageway. In one embodiment, the top end of the tube is engaged by force over said end-piece. Preferably, said at least one tube is fixed with its top end outside the passageway and in the direct vicinity thereof.
The invention also provides a fluid dispenser including a such a support.